


Rain

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been waiting for you to look at me like that for so long… Tell me you mean it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

   
The first time Tony felt Gibbs’ erection press against him while they were practicing hand-to-hand in the gym, he mentally brushed it off as wishful thinking. The second time, he wondered what strange kind of cup his boss was wearing. The third, he blushed. And the fourth, he went to the showers and selected a secluded stall in the back, then brought himself to a quick and hard release with his own hand, clenching his jaws tightly shut to avoid anyone overhearing his moans or the name of his boss falling from his lips in want.  
   
While Tony certainly didn’t advertise it, he was perfectly comfortable in the knowledge that he liked both women and men. But as soon as he became a cop, he knew that it would be better to keep that last bit to himself, having seen and heard all too often that the force was not as accepting a place as it should be. And by the time he started working at NCIS, it had been so ingrained in him that he automatically changed the name and gender of a guy he had gone out on a date with to a girl, if he mentioned it at all. So no one knew, not even Abby. He loved Abby like a little sister, but she was terrible with secrets. And even though NCIS was a civilian agency, they worked with the military all the time, so he thought it best to keep up his habit in that respect.  
   
Tony was good at reading people, and could usually tell about someone’s preferences for men or women, and made a sport of it to read his colleagues and pretty much everyone he came across to try and find out if he had been right. Not that he ever shared that with anyone else either, he wasn’t stupid. Over the years, he had discovered that he had been right in his assessment of almost all his colleagues, and those who it looked like he had been wrong about, he seriously doubted. There was only one exception of course. Gibbs.  
   
He had known even before the man brought him to NCIS and offered him a job, that Gibbs was a complex man. The few words he spoke and the few tells he had, made him difficult to read at the best of times, and even being invited to the man’s home didn’t give him a lot of clues about Gibbs or his life. No pictures, no keepsakes, no clear signs of anything on display, and of course Tony had looked. The second time Gibbs had invited him to his house for steaks and beer, somewhere during the evening Tony had excused himself from the basement and taken a quick but thorough look around. And when Gibbs had offered him a place to stay when his apartment was uninhabitable, he took an extensive look around. He was an investigator after all, and he loved to snoop. But he found next to nothing. So he really didn’t have much more to go on than what Gibbs gave away, things he said, things Tony noticed.  
   
What Tony noticed was the overwhelming presence of the man, the way he held himself that commanded respect. The way he intimidated people without even trying, but that children loved him and flocked to him. The way women drooled over him, and quite a few men too, but Gibbs never seemed to notice. The way he flirted with his eyes and his tone of voice without seeming to realize it. The way Gibbs invaded your personal space as if it was normal, and the way his few words had a flirty undertone if the mood struck him. The way his eyes sometimes twinkled with humor when he said something that could absolutely have double meaning.  
   
Curious as he was, Tony made a habit of studying his boss, trying to learn more about him, to find out everything he could. As a result, he knew Gibbs better than anyone, could read him better than anyone, could anticipate Gibbs’ needs and wants when it came to the job most of the time, but still there were parts of the man that remained a mystery to him. Like whether he could ever be interested in a man. Knowing about his wives and the various female lovers Gibbs had had over the years, you would think he was as straight as they came. But then there was the flirting and the looks. And Tony knew everyone thought he himself was straight as well, even though he wasn’t, so he couldn’t completely dismiss the idea that there was a possibility Gibbs might like men too. And it became more and more important to him to find out once and for all, because after years of being on the man’s six and studying him, Tony admitted to himself that he was in trouble. He was in love with his boss.  
   
Tony knew it had happened gradually. Gibbs was an attractive man and had been pushing Tony’s drool-buttons from the very beginning, and had they met under other circumstances, Tony would have made a play for him for some fun times to be had, but with Gibbs being his boss Tony wasn’t going to risk his job or their relationship. So even though he allowed himself the odd fantasy while pleasuring himself to images of his boss, he never made a move on him. And over time, his lust had changed into something more, something deeper. He had come to admire the man, come to understand him to a point, and then come to love him. So now, Tony needed to find out if he was ever going to have a chance at this love, or if he should try to get over it and forget about it forever.  
   
He was subtle about it. Most people would think Tony could never be subtle, but when it was about something important, Tony was very apt at containing himself. He started small, bringing Gibbs coffee in the morning when he came in, leaving lunch on Gibbs’ desk when the man was up in MTAC and too busy to get something to eat. It pleased Tony to see Gibbs accept the gestures and actually eat the food, and after a while he noticed that when Gibbs came back to his desk to find food there, a small smile appeared on the man’s face. Whenever he took home the spare clothes he kept in the filing cabinet to wash them, he took the spare set Gibbs kept there as well, and made sure that whenever a change of clothes were needed, a freshly laundered set was available. And Gibbs’ little smile when he took out a spare shirt and smelled it to see if it was fresh, and finding it clean and smelling of fresh laundry, warmed Tony’s heart. When Tony went over to Gibbs’ place in the evening, he not only brought pizza and beer but some groceries too, making sure that there was actual food in the fridge, and smiled gratefully when a couple of days later he found evidence that it had actually been eaten.  
   
Gibbs was not unaware of the little things Tony did for him, and while he wondered what had brought on this behavior, this sudden caring, he accepted it gratefully. He didn’t think too much about it, but when he did, he knew that if anyone else had been doing these things he would have found it patronizing, but he accepted it from Tony. He thought of Tony as his friend, the person he trusted most in this world, and thought that if Tony saw some reason to do these things for him, Tony was probably right. And he found that it soothed him and pleased him to know that Tony cared that much. He began to look forward to the evenings when Tony would show up in his basement, and when Tony asked him one night if he could help with the project Gibbs was working on, he found he liked teaching Tony to work with wood. Tony showed up more often, and their friendship grew closer than ever before.  
   
Seeing Gibbs’ acceptance of his gestures, Tony began to spend more and more time with the man outside of work, and liked being taught woodworking, especially when Gibbs was showing him how to do something and leaned in close, guiding his hands with his own, his touch warm and gentle. Whenever Gibbs was in flirty mode, Tony flirted right back, and they shared smiles of enjoyment while trying to one-up each other with their double meanings.  
   
When Tony hadn’t shown up at his place for a couple of nights in a row, Gibbs missed the younger man, and invited him over for steaks and bourbon the following evening. Tony had had to restrain himself from going over to Gibbs’ house, but he needed to know whether Gibbs would miss him, and was grateful and happy when the invitation came, and accepted it wholeheartedly. They continued like this for months, and by that time, Tony was at Gibbs’ place more than he was at his own apartment, crashing in the guest room after long nights of woodwork and bourbon, and Gibbs seemed to like having him there. Spending that much time in the older man’s house, it was only natural that Tony brought more groceries and did his laundry there, and more often than not he prepared a homemade meal for them both before they went down to the basement.  
   
And when Gibbs asked Tony to come over that Saturday morning so they could finish their project over the weekend, Tony’s face broke out in a broad and happy smile.  
   
It was a warm sunny day, but dark rain clouds floated over intermittently and sudden showers rained down every now and then. Grabbing his bag with spare clothes from the trunk of his car, Tony started walking towards the house when a sudden flash of rain drenched him in seconds before the sun broke out immediately again. Scowling at his rotten luck and cursing himself for not having checked the clouds before getting out of the car, he was almost at the door when Gibbs opened it. Stopping dead in his tracks at the unfamiliar gesture of Gibbs actually opening the door for him, Tony stood there a moment, soaking wet, but the sun shining down on him now again.  
   
When he opened the door and took in the sight in front of him, Gibbs froze. Tony’s t-shirt was plastered to his chest, raindrops clung to his hair and eyelashes, the sun making the droplets shine like diamonds, and Tony was beautiful. Gibbs felt himself hardening instantly, which had been happening more and more around Tony, especially when they were close together in the basement or the gym, and his breath caught in his throat when he knew that he wanted Tony. Not just in his life, but in his bed. And forever.  
   
It must have shown on his face, because the expression of the man standing there in the sunshine turned from a scowl to curious to hopeful.  
   
They stood frozen in place for a few moments before Tony took the last few steps, stopping right in front of Gibbs. Holding Gibbs’ eyes with his gaze, he closed the last few inches of distance between them and brushed his lips softly over those of the older man. Pulling back, Tony continued to look into Gibbs’ eyes while he spoke.  
   
“I’ve been waiting for you to look at me like that for so long… Tell me you mean it.”  
   
Not caring that they were standing in the doorway for the neighbors to see, not caring that Tony was dripping wet with rain, Gibbs pulled the younger man against him and devoured his lips and mouth. Dropping his bag, Tony put his arms around Gibbs’ waist and pulled them even closer together, their bodies pressed so tightly against each other that they could feel every inch of the other.

When they at last broke away from each other, Gibbs said the words that made Tony's heart sing.

"I mean it. Stay. Forever."  
 


End file.
